The present invention relates generally to grip handles for hand manipulated implements such as shovels and the like, and more particularly to a novel grip handle providing improved traction and comfort with a user's hand.
It is conventional in the manufacture of shovel-like implements, such as snow shovels, ground working shovels and pronged ground working type implements, to secure one end of an elongated shaft to a blade or pronged portion of the implement, and affix a grip handle to the opposite free end of the shaft to facilitate manipulation of the implement. Typically, the grip handle has a generally D-shape with the curved or U-shaped portion being secured to the implement shaft so that a hand grip bar portion is disposed generally transverse to the axis of the shaft. The hand grip bar portion may be made integral with the remainder of the grip handle or may be a separate piece, such as a wood, metal or plastic generally cylindrical grip bar, to facilitate grasping by the user's hand.
Attempts have been made to improve the friction and traction relation between a user's hand and the grip handles of implements of the aforedescribed type. For example, it is known to provide a molded grip handle wherein the hand grip bar has a generally cylindrical hollow configuration with openings spaced longitudinally along the grip bar to enhance gripping when the user's figures encircle the grip bar, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,727. Another technique for enhancing gripping of the grip handle is to form the hand grip bar so that rib-like elements are formed in parallel longitudinally spaced relation along the grip bar, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,863. Still another technique for enhancing gripping of an implement grip handle is to provide grooves in the grip bar that extend fully circumferentially about the generally cylindrical grip bar, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 384,559 and Des. 385,160, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In order to improve comfort to the user when manipulating an implement having a generally D-shaped grip handle, it is known to apply a soft material onto the grip bar so as to form a cushion-like exterior layer about the grip bar. While hand grip bars having cushion-like layers provide greater comfort for the user's hand then do grip bars without such layers, the known cushion layer grip bars do not provide both increased comfort and increased traction between the grip and the user's hand so as to require less effort in manipulating the implement. The present invention provides improved traction with the user's hand while also enhancing the comfort and cushioning relation with the user's hand.